


Your Name Is John Egbert.

by b451c_u53rn4m3



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b451c_u53rn4m3/pseuds/b451c_u53rn4m3
Summary: Your name is John Egbert, and you are a trans boy.





	Your Name Is John Egbert.

Your name is John Egbert, and you are a trans boy. Of course, you're probably not going to tell anyone just yet. But your friends Rose and Jade have already figured it out. You just can't bear to tell Dave that that's why you always shoo away his flirts, not just yet. But you feel so girly when he hits on you, you're probably going to tell him soon....

Speaking of Dave, he's pestering you now. 

\--turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist--  
[TG] sup john   
[EB] hey dave.   
[EB] not really in a mood to talk right now, im kinda emotionally upset over nothing.   
[TG] jegus fuck dude  
[TG] spill everything like im your diary or something, why dont ya  
[TG] you on your period or something

You sigh, knowing he only meant it as a joke, and you decide to take the opportunity to come out. 

[EB] ha, ha.   
[EB] i kinda am.   
[TG] woah wait  
[TG] really?  
[EB] yeah...  
[EB] dave, theres something i want to tell you.   
[TG] listening   
[EB] and don't be a sarcastic/ironic shit about it in any way!  
[TG] ill try?  
[EB] good. 

You know that even an attempt from him means he's genuine in his endeavors, and you smile to yourself a little. 

[EB] dave...  
[EB] i'm...  
[TG] yeah?  
[EB] trans. i'm a trans boy.   
[TG] oh shit man  
[TG] now i feel bad about the period jokes  
[TG] so im sorry for that  
[TG] also  
[EB] dave it's fine!!! you didn't know!  
[TG] if anyone gives you shit, ill give em hell.   
[TG] no ones gonna give a good guy like you shit  
[TG] youre a great man  
[TG] nothing will ever change that  
[TG] dont let anyone tell you otherwise  
[EB] thanks, dave.   
[EB] the only thing i really ask of you, though, is could you stop flirting with me?  
[EB] it makes me feel really girly.....  
[TG] of course, man  
[TG] i never meant to hurt you with it  
[EB] it's okay, i'm just glad you're not teasing me or anything.   
[TG] i wouldnt tease someone as adorkable as you about this  
[TG] and if i did it would be ironic and gentle teasing  
[EB] wow  
[EB] i was just about to say that i like you, but i don't think i'll be doing that at this second.   
[TG] so  
[TG] i just destroyed our friendship?  
[EB] nah.   
[EB] i'm just messing with you.   
[EB] :B  
[TG] oh fuck you  
[EB] i'm flattered, but no.   
[TG] very funny, dude  
[EB] i know. im hilarious. 

Your conversation wraps up, and you decide to finally change out of your yellow and gold pajamas, considering its 10:30. You pull on your loose-fitting grey sweater with a black spades symbol from a deck of cards on it, it's the shirt that best helps to cover your rather large chest (you don't have a binder yet) and chubby stomach. You look in the mirror and sigh. You still look so much like a girl, your chest is still visible even in your loose shirt, and your long hair really gives you away. Thankfully, your dad is taking you to get your hair cut today. You picture your hair being short and smile a little, ready to be rid of your annoying hair. You plan to donate it, too, so it can go to someone who needs it. 

Heading downstairs, you look at your dad's harlequins. You can't help but wonder what it would be like if they were living people and not just silly toys that you so easily tripped over. 

"Mary-Ann! Come eat before your haircut!" Your dad yells. You cringe a little when he uses your birth name, and you feel your phone buzz in your pocket. It's probably Dave pestering you. Your dad yells again, and you're forced to wait to reply to your friend until you're on the way to get your haircut. 

[TG] so  
[TG] any plans today?  
[TG] i was wondering if you wanted to play a game or some shit  
[EB] i'm actually on the way to get my hair cut! i'll finally be free from this long hair hell!  
[TG] woah  
[TG] nice   
[TG] im happy for you, dude  
[EB] i've been waiting for this for over a year, it took so long to convince him to let me do this!  
[EB] i just hope that they don't fuck up and give me a girly short haircut  
[TG] its hair  
[TG] itll grow back  
[EB] true. I'll send you a picture when it's done, bye dave!  
\--ectoBiologist disconnected--

You run a hand through your short hair again. It feels so light, so nice. You send Dave a picture, but he hasn't replied. Your short black hair looks great, and helps you feel that much more secure with who you are. You are not Mary-Ann Egbert, you are John Egbert. You go home with your dad, smiling and thanking your dad for paying for the haircut the whole way. When you get inside, you run up to your room, which has a full-length mirror on the back of your door. You take in your full appearance with your now-short hair, and you look much more masculine now, and you donated what got cut off, so it's a win for everyone!

You spend the rest of the day extremely happy about your new hair. 

Your name is John Egbert, and you're showing the world who you are.


End file.
